Allergies
by YoshikaDream
Summary: Of all things Eren hates, it would be Armin's allergies. But sometimes, Eren also finds it cute. Eren x Armin
1. Chapter 1

Of all things Eren hates, it would be Armin's allergies. But sometimes, Eren also finds it cute. Eren x Armin

* * *

Eren looked at the boys' cabin for the umpteenth time that day. He was training along with the rest of the 104th squad except for one.

Fall season... He already expected this though he didn't know that Armin's hay fever can hit him in tides.

The blonde was allergic to Ragweed pollen from a certain plant. And it only occurs during fall.

Matters aside, Eren sighed. He really really wanted to go back to the boys' cabin though Shadis didn't want him to stay there and miss training, especially he's one of the top 10. This pissed Eren off, though before he could snap at the instructor, Mikasa already stopped him.

"Jeager." Shadis' deep voice got Eren's attention and looked at the man in front of him.

"SIR!" Eren said as he saluted.

"You can go now, along with Ackerman. Look after Arlert. I have no other choice. You two won't pay attention to training and both of you kept on looking at the boys' cabin. Even though I know it's very foolish to worry about something as small as an allergy, I know that you're very worried about him." Shadis said with a flat tone in his voice.

Eren looked at his bald instructor with wide eyes. Shadis was dismissing him and Mikasa early just to look after Armin?

"NOW GO! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Shadis screamed at Eren.

"Hai!" Eren then hurried to the boys' cabin, Mikasa hot on his trail.

-.-.-.-

Armin was sleeping when Eren and Mikasa arrived.

As Mikasa sat down on Armin's bedside while Eren went out again to get their food, she took the opportunity to look at Armin's face.

Armin's eyes were a bit watery from non-stop sneezing, his nose was reddish. His hair was a mess from tossing around the whole night, trying to unblock his stuffed sinuses to be able to breathe and be comfortable to no avail. It seems like Armin was only able to sleep only this morning, judging with the small bags under his eyes. And he was breathing through his mouth, which added to his discomfort.

Mikasa frowned. She touched Armin's forehead, expecting a fever but his skin was too cool to touch.

Though this action managed to wake Armin up from his light slumber.

"Mi-Mikasa..?" Armin said as he looked at the raven haired female in front of him.

"Did I wake you up?" Mikasa asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"No." Armin said as he shook his head gently.

"How do you feel?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine," Armin said as he smiled at her.

"Armin." Mikasa said with a flat tone.

Armin sighed before looking at her with an apologetic look. "Bad."

Mikasa frowned once more. And Armin's sudden cough caught her off guard. "Armin!"

Armin coughed a little more bore his breathing even out. "I'm fine."

"Is there something you need?" Mikasa asked as she rubbed his back in circles.

"No... I'm just tired." Armin said as he gently snuggled to Mikasa unconsciously and drifted back to sleep.

Mikasa looked at Armin before a small smile crept on her face. She combed the blonde hair with her hand, each stroke was comforting and caring.

* * *

I guess this is chapter 1? This is just a two shot fic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, please review. Because sometimes it makes me think if I should continue or not. :)

* * *

By the time Eren got back with their food, Mikasa was silently reading one of Armin's books while the blonde was snuggled to her.

"Does he ave a fever?" Eren asked with a surprisingly low voice.

"No. But his allergies are bad." Mikasa said with a straight face as Eren placed the 2 trays of food. "Why only two?"

"I'm not that hungry. Armin needs his strength back." Eren said.

"Armin might need his strength back, Eren. But you cannot just torture yourself too by not eating too much. Armin wouldn't like it if you got sick because of him." Mikasa pointed out very bluntly.

"I know but-" Eren was cut off when Mikasa stood up gently and looked at him.

"Take that 2nd tray. I'll go to the lunchroom to eat." Mikasa said as he went out of the cabin.

Sensing that his only source of heat was gone, Armin woke up and whimpered as another wave of a umcomfortable nasal congestion went back to his nose. His whimper was soft, but Eren heard it.

"Armin, how are you feeling?" Eren asked as he sat beside his childhood best friend.

"No where from being better. I feel bad." Armin admitted as he tried to unblock his stuffed sinuses to no avail.

"You'll hurt your nose if you continue that." Eren warned as he took the bowl of soup from Armin's tray. "Try eating. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry." Armin complained with an irritated voice, annoyed with his continuous discomfort which was already going on since yesterday.

"At least eat a little." Eren said as he looked at Armin helplessly, rather taken aback with Armin's irritation. Though he knows that Armin's irritation was more on his condition, not with Eren's offer.

"...Fine." Armin said as he took the spoon from Eren but Eren just held out of his reach. "Eren..?"

"I'm going to feed you." Eren said with a stern but determined look.

"B-but!" Eren had cut off Armin by gently shoving the spoon filled with mushroom soup in the blonde's mouth.

"No buts. I want to do this anyway," Eren said with a blush on his face.

As Armin swallowed his food, his cheeks turned red as well.

For the past hour, Eren was feeding Armin with the soup until the blonde complained about not being able to eat anymore.

"But it's just a few more spoons," Eren said, placing the bowl back to its tray.

"I feel like I'll throw up if I eat more." Armin said as he tried to fight another cough attack.

"Hey, are you-" Eren's sentence was cut short when Armin suddenly had a coughing fit. It racked his small frame violently.

"Eren- Can't- Breathe-!" Armin tried to talk in between his coughing fit.

Without hesitation, Eren crushed his lips on Armin's soft ones, forcing air on the blonde's lungs. Armin's eyes were wide with shock and surprise though he kissed back after recovering.

"Thanks... Eren..." Armin said and dropped his head on Eren's shoulder as he let his needed sleep claim him. His body on the arms of his lover.


End file.
